A Gentleman's Heart
by Blame it on the Reine
Summary: [One-shot] Baralai is enamored of Yuna however Tidus stands at the door to Yuna's heart. Can Baralai find it within himself to renounce her love for his rival's sake? (Yunalai)


**Hello everyone! This is just a one-shot fic I wrote because I was in a romantic mood today…it is (or was depending on when you read this) Valentine's Day when I wrote it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lady Yuna is so beautiful." Baralai contemplated to himself as he marveled at the former summoner, away from her notice of course. Over time both had grown to have a mutual affection for each other but the concept of a romance was always drifting in the opposite direction of either of them. Yuna had settled into a tranquil life on the shores of Besaid, making the rare visit to Bevelle every so often. Baralai was just as occupied as he ever was; work was both tedious and sacred to him. It seemed their relationship didn't go beyond a fleeting glance and a few crossed phrases.

Both never had anything relevant to say to one another, or perhaps the words just could never materialize at the moment they wanted them too. One truth was evident Baralai's affections for Yuna went beyond his previous admiration for her. But always the discreet one Baralai choose silence over company. Not only because his feelings were tainted with embarrassment but because a third party stood at the door to Yuna's heart, her significant other, and love of her life, Tidus. As much as Tidus befriended Baralai he could never rid himself of the guilt he felt as he would keep picturing himself, on a day much like this one, watching Yuna in silence. Baralai couldn't comprehend why he disliked Tidus other than that Tidus was the owner of Yuna's affection. Even with all the power Balarai had he couldn't and wouldn't attempt anything that could harm their relationship. He both resented and cradled it. Always being the first to defend Yuna's blind love for Tidus, he was battling it within his heart.

Almost as an adolescent would, enshrouded in doubt, hesitant of every word or step, but always keeping a vigilant eye on the person of their affection, Baralai carefully would watch her. His heart murmuring warning him that any sudden moves would give him away as he crept up behind her. "Yuna", Baralai grasped Yuna's shoulder with a violent gentleness. Yuna smiled gently putting her hand on his "I'm glad you have stopped referring to me as "lady" you remembered we were friends this time."

"I'm glad that makes you happy, lady...I mean…Yuna." Baralai faced flushed with pink pigment.

Yuna sighed incredulously "Old habits really do die hard."

"Not for you, milady", Baralai had slipped into his old habit again. "Oh right…forgive me, it's just that protocol is called for in my line of work."

"You consider speaking to me "work" sir Baralai?"

"No... Absolutely not speaking with you is one of the very few pleasures I allow myself when you come to visit."

"Thank you for being so kind." Yuna chuckled gently "You really make me laugh. You are so serious…being friends with someone gives you license to be as silly as you'd like! Don't worry about me, although my former position connotes otherwise I actually do have a sense of humor." "Forgive me."

"Baralai, Don't say you're sorry unless you have hurt me."

"I hope I will never…"

"Shh", Yuna silenced him "I know you never will. I just realized something this is the first time we have actually had a real conversation."

"Oh, that's true. I didn't realize we were having one till just now." Baralai's sudden realization caused panic, his heart now pulsated madly. "So what brings you to Bevelle?"

"I came to see you about a small matter and to visit this temple as well." Yuna and Baralai linked arms as he led her to the main chamber. It seemed odd to Baralai that Yuna would willingly set foot in a temple to pray to Yevon. Something must have been wearing on her.

Although he secretly feared the answer he couldn't help himself "Did Tidus come with you?" Baralai then braced.

Yuna's cheerfulness morphed into a looked of desolation. "No, I…he isn't here with me."

"Why?" Baralai pried.

"That is what I came here to talk to you about. Only, not here." Yuna turned to the concerned Praetor and squeezed his hands tightly.

"Alright", Baralai agreed "When would you like to discuss it?"

"Tonight", Yuna announced doggedly.

"Tonight then," Baralai granted. All the while obscure far off ideas being born in his imagination. Baralai was certain that Tidus was responsible, that it was his fault Yuna was at the point of tears. Baralai felt a terrible rage against him a voice echoed within him announcing clear as day that all Yuna's sacrifice had been for naught and that certainly she would see that Baralai was the one for her. On the other hand Baralai felt an equal guilt that he was contemplating a possible rupture between the two.

"I must be impartial." Baralai concluded "I'm her friend…and a clergyman. I can't be anything less than a gentleman…no matter how I feel …above all else I'm a gentleman."

The latter of the day passed by very leisurely and hours seemed to cling to the day a little longer than usual. More than likely it was the anticipation Baralai felt. His head, legs and stomach were in knots, absolute knots. He was so nervous he commenced reading the Complete History of Yevon, for the sixth time in his lifetime. The text was anything but light reading. Two thousand pages of condensed, irregular print and Baralai suffering from strained eyesight. He had to find courageousness somewhere, although the bloody history of Yevon had done nothing but make him nauseous.

Once the sun faded in the sky the hours only became more eternal, Baralai was now on chapter one hundred: The Folly of Yunalesca when he was interrupted by a servant of his. "Lady Yuna is waiting for you."

As promised Yuna awaited him, almost as if she had been awaiting him since the beginning of eternity she gave a heavy sigh of relief. Baralai instinctively embraced her, Yuna's small frame engulfed by his arms.

"Thank you." Yuna whispered.

"No need, I sensed something was wrong when we talked today."

Yuna sobbed then halted abruptly "Yes, there is something wrong with me."

"No…" Baralai nodded towards the servant motioning her to leave them alone.

"Yes", she sniffled "it's me."

"Yuna, I know that it may feel that way but it isn't your fault. Everyone decides their own actions for themselves."

"You're right and I'm ashamed."

"Ashamed?" Baralai said quizzically.

"I knew it was wrong to come and see you but…but…"

"Don't worry, if Tidus has a problem with it I'll just explain…"

"No, you can't explain this to him."

"Tell me Yuna has Tidus done something to you?" To Baralai's surprise it wasn't Tidus' fault he had been so eager to believe it he almost felt a tinge of disappointment.

"No…he would never think of it." Yuna concluded.

"Then why?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about Tidus anymore. So in essence it is my fault and I'm afraid I cannot control this anymore."

"We have the power to control our desires, that is what makes us humans" Baralai held her firmly. "Do not worry dear Yuna…it's probably just your insecurities taking hold it's very normal in young relationships."

"How would you know…with all due respect of course" Yuna buried her head more deeply into his chest.

"If your asking me if I have any authority to give you this advice, sadly no. However you may remember that I have counseled many a pair. You just need to think of what you like about him. Focus on the positive."

"Everything about him is positive. But I'm afraid love isn't about being positive, you should love someone for all their negative qualities also."

"Well if that's the problem I could name a few." Baralai suggested in a light-hearted manner. A grin was forming at the corners of Yuna's mouth but her expression was still void of merriment.

Yuna stepped forward gingerly "I fear my insecurity is due to something much graver."

"Yuna it surely isn't something that bad."

"It's enough to jeopardize the deepest love I have ever felt."

"Please Yuna then tell me."

"Baralai" Yuna treaded forward and hesitantly touched Baralai's lips. "I'm starting to understand why you and I crossed paths."

"Yuna" Baralai drew nearer to her till he was able to touch his lips to hers. Driven by their closeness her lips safely aligned with his and they tenderly kissed.

Then both were awaken from their haze when Baralai violently jerked away.

"Baralai, I'm falling in love with you. Tidus loves me and every time I'm with him I long for you more and more." Though Baralai was enamored of her words he couldn't accept it as truth.

"Yuna if I were someone else…If I possibly were weaker…I would take you in my arms and we'd leave everything to be together. But I'm not that person."

"You don't feel the same way?"

"Yes Yuna, I adore you…worship you but I'm convinced of what you feel for Tidus. You and he love each other. I have witnessed it myself. He is the one for you, not I."

"How do you explain how I feel? Why am I looking for you not him?"

"It's not my job to explain your feelings I can only advise what I think is best for you."

"What if you're what is best for me?"

"Yuna, what you feel for me is superficial compared to what you feel for him. Believe me, you are going to go back to Besaid and he'll be on the beach waiting for you with an open heart and that big smile that you once told me lit up your day."

"Baralai, I still can't get over what it is I'm feeling when I'm near you."

"Forgive me, Yuna but I can't correspond. Please do as I advise, my dear lady. You'll see."

"I told you not to use that till you have hurt me."

" I use it because I have hurt myself."


End file.
